


13 Snakes Up Uhhh... That's it.

by Calicornia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Hamilton - Miranda, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Scooby Doo.





	13 Snakes Up Uhhh... That's it.

Nagito Komaeda held his hands together, the plan was all gonna come together. All these other stupid hoes were inferior to him, the biggest Rick and Morty fan. He had been making phone calls to the Artificial Coochie Dungeon, which was obvious judging by the fact that he had drank four cans of Monster that night. 

The phone rang: Despacito filled the room. Komaeda sighed. Are they really calling him at this hour? The witching hour? His thin arms stretched as Despacito went into the chorus. Komaeda's medium sized hand gripped the cellular phone.

"Abraham Linclon, why are you calling me at this hour?" Komaeda rolled his eyes. He pulled his fingers out of his own ass.

"Yummy yummy snack for everyone." Abe Lincoln came through the phone and licked the shit from his spatula. Edward Spatula Hands.

"I have osteoperosis and im entitled to financial compensation." Roy Mustang slapped his ass down into his seat in the divorce court. "I HAV3 TO GET GAS TO FILL MY ASS!" Roy screeched, ripping open a hole in his pants.

"I can help with that." Kakashi uwued out of the closet with his spatula gay spatula contraption. "Do you want this bean burrito six feet up your ass?"

"Do i?"

"Do you?"

"Do I?"

"Do you?"

He took that Taco Bell chode like a proud prince. Beans came out of his ears and the pile of beans turned into Ben Franklin. Be Franklin, a wonderful who enjoys the sound of people eating tacos on Taco Tuesday.

"Do I smell the sound of a bean burrito up someone's ass?!"

They gasp becuase they forgot the nacho cheese in grandma's coochie.

And there George Washington arises from the nacho cheese infested coochie of grandma and join the circus.  He meets P.T. Barnum at one of ghe gloryholes and introduces him to there newest act, Willam Belli.  The Drag Queen was famous for sticking 325 sausages in her mouth for her act, but todays act was different.  Apparently the good old founding father actually has 326 penises, as a result of insest.  The crowded cheered a confusing cheer as they witnessed history in motion.  From the outisde of the circus a cry is heard.  "NOT IN MY SWAMP BISH."

"So no on the pepperchinis?" Komaeda rolled his eyes, Abe Linclon was taking 4,096 years to respond to their pizza order.

"Wow. What a dick!" Abe Linclon said over the phone.

"Are you ordering from Papa John's?" Grandma asked Abe, "Ask them to put castrated blue eyes white dragon on the pizza."

"We want castrated blue eyes white dragon on the pizza." Abe sighed, he wanted his blue eyes white dragon to have balls.

Komaeda hung up the phone, and grabbed his spatula. The gay one.

Turns out he was Spongebob this whole time.

 


End file.
